Sons of Enlightenment
The Sons of Enlightenment are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of unknown origins and Founding. The origins of the Sons of Enlightenment are believed to date post 546.M32 however little else is known. The Sons of Enlightenment suffer from a genetic flaw of the Catalepsean Node preventing them from sleep, the only relief that the members of the chapter receive are the psycho-trances that the chapter Librarians routinely send them into. A deep sleep-like state where visions both truthful and false are often seen. This Genetic mutation is also believed to produce some level psychic tendency, with all recruits showing at least minimal levels of psychic activity after implantation. This secretive Chapter has a fanatical pursuit of knowledge, believing that the acquisition of information is the key to defeating all enemies of the Imperium, accordingly, they rely on the ancient doctrine “know your enemy”. The Sons of Enlightenment are renowned for their obsession with recovering information and technology. Which at times has been of concern to their allies due to the Sons of Enlightenment’s nature of ignoring mission objectives in order to transport found tomes and relics back to their Battle Barge before continuation with the task at hand. Battle Barge Euclid The Sons of Enlightenment choose not to have a homeworld, preferring to host their Fortress-Monastery on the Battle Barge Euclid so as to remain flexible in their pursuit of knowledge. The Battle Barge Euclid is purposefully designed to be a maze of which only the Sons of Enlightenment can Navigate, so as to inhibit the assault that any boarding forces would be able to carry out. The Sons of Enlightenment do not have any preferred worlds for recruitment. Instead, scouting the entire galaxy as their mission demands and collecting anyone who they deem to have the aptitude needed to join their ranks. This has sometimes brought the Sons of Enlightenment into confrontation with other Chapters who do not see favourably to having viable recruits taken from sectors they deem their own. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Sons of Enlightenment believe that they key to victory comes from the study of the enemy up until the point in which you can predict their strategy before they themselves have. This strategic ideal has lead the Sons of Enlightenment to be called cowards by their more headstrong brothers, who do not believe in waiting for the opportune moment to strike and instead prefer a headstrong honourable charge. However once the Sons of Enlightenment have chosen the time and place to strike there are few who can question their Zeal or Bravery of the Marines. Throughout Battle the Sons of Enlightenment adhere rigidly to their initial stratagem, having already predicted how the events would unfold and deciding solutions for every contingent. This thorough strategic ideology has caused the Sons of Enlightenment to utilise a highly flexible strategy utilising mobile armies so as to deliver key forces to the key points of the battle quickly and reliably, often overwhelming any enemy with the perfect weaponry and capturing key locations before the enemy can respond. Scouts also play a vital role in the Sons of Enlightenment army as the intelligence and counter intelligence role is incredibly crucial. This emphasis on scouting has caused the sons of enlightenment to stray from the codex somewhat, choosing the most trusted veterans to scout the battlefield and gain information instead of the new recruits. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:Space Marines